parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pteranodon
Pteranodon is a genus of pterosaurs which included some of the largest known flying reptiles, with wingspans over 6 metres (20 ft). It existed during the late Cretaceous geological period of North America in present day Kansas, Alabama, Nebraska, Wyoming, and South Dakota. More fossil specimens of Pteranodon have been found than any other pterosaur, with about 1,200 specimens known to science, many of them well preserved with nearly complete skulls and articulated skeletons. It was an important part of the animal community in the Western Interior Seaway. Roles * It played Yellow Wild Force Ranger in Animal Rangers Wild Force Portrayals * It is played by Bald Eagle in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version), AMERICAN ANIMAL, and North American Age series * It is played by Haast's Eagle in Pleistocene Park Series * It is played by African Fish Eagle in AFRICAN ANIMAL * It is played by Philippine Eagle in ASIAN ANIMAL * It is played by Gyrfalcon in ARCTIC ANIMAL Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5778.jpg|Fantasia (1940) land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-323.jpg Treehouse_Of_Horrors_Ptreanodon.png Pteranodon.png SS Pteranodon.png pteranodon-detail-header.png Dossier Pterosaur.png|''Pteranodon wyvernus'' Pteranodon.PNG IMG 1855.PNG IMG pteradactyl.jpeg IMG 9687.PNG Screenshot 20180201-160606.png|Adventure to Fitness PK Pteranodon.jpg Star_meets_Pteranodon.png|Star Vs The Forces Of Evil (2015) Plankton the Pteranodon.jpeg Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg 6A1D4C64-E1A1-4E5C-9F26-43AD41D971FE.jpeg EDDB53DF-8A49-440A-A20F-FAAB4497829B.jpeg Dinosaurs That Could Even Fly.png Cloudrunners_starfoxadventures.jpg|Star Fox Adventures (2002) pteranodon-longiceps_julio-lacerda.jpeg|Accurate Restoration of Pteranodon Pteranodon-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg Tyrannosaurus-and-pteranodon-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg Terry BT.png Jumpstart firstgrade paint set land of dinosaurs.png Tomandjerrykids-cavemouse-pterosaur.jpg North American megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg Stanley Griff Meets Pteranodon.png Beast Boy as Pteranodon.png Nega_Beast_Boy_as_Pteranodon-1.png dm_pteranodon.png|Dino Master (2005) Simba the king lion pterosaur.png 13535A69-4BBA-4EF0-B1B1-235BBB566658.jpeg|Dino dog Gumby Pteranodon.png Pteranodon-create-a-saurus-3dda.jpg 90550D86-038D-4158-9CF9-692FB9223474.jpeg 29EB6CDD-77C4-4608-94AE-19A44AB0C0FD.jpeg PternadonBLSRS.jpg 893C4551-3359-49DF-B929-06BDC709D5A9.jpeg Wild Republic Pteranodon.png TTG Pteranodon.png Jurassic World III jurassic-park3-movie-screencaps.com-7401.jpg jurassic-park3-movie-screencaps.com-7920.jpg Jurassic World jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-9665.jpg Books IMG 0321.JPG CEE3286A-1BE0-4E77-8E08-340E56645D6E.jpeg 8037A478-9B7C-4735-BDE7-28B2B3A3A69E.jpeg 86B7DF86-640C-4272-BAD7-110F6945B925.jpeg E2A687B3-5347-4BD9-A294-1AD810B23A7C.jpeg Sea Monsters: Prehistoric Predators of the Deep IMG 3384.jpg IMG 3383.JPG See Also * Pterodactylus * Quetzalcoatlus * Tapejara * Hatzegopteryx * Coloborhynchus * Tropeognathus * Alanqa * Pterodaustro * Zhejiangopterus * Rhamphorhynchus * Ornithocheirus * Dimorphodon * Peteinosaurus * Anurognathus Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Pterosaurs Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:The Flintstones Animals Category:DINOSAUR Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Dooly Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Little Alchemy Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Dino Time Animals Category:Dino D-Day Animals Category:The Lost World Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Dinosaur Dictionary Animals Category:Dinosaurs (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:King Kong (1933) Creatures Category:Star Fox Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:Dinosaurs of the Jurassic World and Beyond Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Gigantosaurus Animals Category:Dinosaurs: The World's Most Terrifying Creatures Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Jurassic World The Game Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Animals Category:Dinosaurs (TV Series) Animals Category:Dino Master Animals Category:Sea Monsters: Prehistoric Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:I Wonder Why Triceratops Had Horns Animals Category:A Dinosaur Story Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Bunnicula Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Milo Murphy's Law Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Simba the King Lion Animals